Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Shades of Gray
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Shades of Gray is the 48th episode in the series. An encounter with Katie Sandow and a ghost dog turns Valerie's life upside-down. Now she swears revenge on Katie and the ghost dog for ruining her life. Plot Katie's day starts off rotten when Vicky, whom having failed her test, chases after her out of anger to beat her up. Katie accidentally bumps into Trixie Tang, whose coffee spills all over popular girl Valerie Gray and Kate Sanders's new shirt. Upset, Valerie mostly orders Vicky's friend Kwan to beat up Katie. With Katie stuck between Katie and Kwan, she finally remembers she stole/borrowed Gromit's Wand, phases out (causing the two populars to run into each other accidentally), and lands outside the school parking lot. There, she feels her scene lets loose, but she is relieved to find the only ghost around is a small playful ghost puppy (by fans named "Cujo" and for referred convenience sake)...who unfortunately has the ability to grow to a humongous size. A tour on the latest state of the art in security in Axion Lab goes wrong for Valerie and her father, Mr. Dig, when "Cujo" (still in giant form) runs amok and wreaks havoc, all the while as Katie Sandow tries desperately to stop him. Fired from his job, Mr. Dig and his daughter now have to move away to a less costly house as well as sell away valuables for money. Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit were shocked, Katie expresses her guilt for not catching the pup and gives his condolences to her while Wallace tries to flirt his way while she's down, And Emily and presumedly Katie did not want to help Valerie but Katie has too. Either way, Valerie still refuses to associate with them due to their status. "Cujo" appears once more and again Katie tries to stop him, only to further wreck the Gray's possessions. Once he manages to calm "Cujo" down and fly off with it, Valerie vows to find out what the heck is going on. Katie manages to put "Cujo" back into the via portal, but it manages to dig its way out. The next day, Valerie confesses to her friends she had to sell her tickets for the local Dumpty Humpty concert, which causes them to shun her. Sitting all alone, Wallace comes over to cheer her up, only for her to angrily deny his comfort. "Cujo" invades the school cafeteria soon after until it meets Katie, whom it has already taken a liking to. Wallace reveals to Valerie that the one were ghosts afterwards then a Heroine. Elmerton, a rather run down apartment complex, serves as Mr. Dig and Valerie's new home. Mr. Dig tells his daughter he's getting one last chance in Axion Labs by acting as a lone security guard. He then gives her a package that came from Wisconsin before leaving. Valerie opens to find weapons to combat ghosts, given to her from Victor Quartermiane who quietly watches in secret. Not knowing who he is, she cares little as she expresses joy over her new toys. Elsewhere in a park, Emily and Gromit watches Katie who is trying to train "Cujo". Rather impressed "Cujo" is already trained, Katie then encounters Valerie who comes with a full offensive attack in her new ghost hunting outfit, weapons, and hoverboard, sending a missile her way. However she is rather poor with her newfound weapons, but easily starts to get the hang of it. Sending "Cujo" away by getting it to fetch a ball (his ecto ray), Katie in panic asks Emily and Gromit for help then Thomas came. Tackling her down, Thomas kisses Katie. Valerie flies away after witnessing this, leaving Emily and Gromit to recognize her voice as Valerie's while Katie seemed rather content with the kiss from Thomas, leading to an awkward situation for the both of them. Wallace makes note of that in school the next day (which Katie and Thomas only claiming the kiss as a "Fake Out, Make Out"), then runs into Valerie. After noticing her recent interest in Girling hunting, he makes note that Katie's parents are professional neutrals to further warm up in her good grace. Seeing that as a surefire ticket to hunt girls, Valerie spends her time with Wallace to gain as much info on Katie's parents' profession as possible. Katie, Emily and Gromit however are both livid over Gromit's involvement with her during a basketball game. "Cujo" crashes the game and both Katie and Valerie heads over to their respective "jobs". Katie manages to figure out "Cujo" is looking for something while Valerie continues to pursue the two. Despite her reputation, Wallace still refuses to give up on her. Katie uses a dog obedience book to send "Cujo" to fetch her missing item. The pup runs off until pointing out the Axion Lab. Reporting his friends over, Danny heads inside alone while Emily, Wallace and Gromit watch over "Cujo". Mr. Dig leaves to get food for Valerie after taking a short break from his duty, leaving Valerie to go on the offensive again when she notices Katie in the same building. There she gives chase and the two battle, setting off the alarm which alerts Mr. Dig nearby. "Cujo", possibly sensing Katie in danger, runs after her, dragging Emily, Wallace and Gromit with it. "Cujo" manages to reach the lab while Katie is thrown back by one of Valerie's weapons, tossing him into an old kennel where the lab once trained guard dogs. Feeling a squeak in one of the old bags, Katie fishes out an item: a squeaky chew toy. Reuniting "Cujo" with its favorite item, the puppy finally leaves. Katie tries to make amends with Valerie, but she refuses, still seeing enemies as nothing but bad news. Katie makes her exit by the time Mr. Dig and his boss return to a messy room. Wallace defends Valerie by purposely capturing himself, letting them assume he's the one to have caused the damage, saving Mr. Dig's job. Now that Valerie is still continuing her pursuit of Katie, Katie has one more worry to add as well as questions on where she got her weaponry. Emily theorizes the money she got for it was possibly due to the tickets she sold which were bought out by her. The three then end up in the Dumpty Humpty concert, much to the dismay of the popular kids then Wallace reveals Valerie and him breaker up but he has no guilty. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Valerie Gray * Mr. Dig * Cujo (Debut) * Kwan * Trixie Tang * Kate Sanders * Vicky * Victor Quartermaine (Cameo) * Weird Girl (Cameo) Songs What Dreams are Made of (Wallace and Emily or Valerie's Version) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance